The present invention relates to a general-purpose circuit board for the trial manufacture of a new electronic circuit, and a method of forming a wiring pattern for an electronic circuit thereon.
For the trial manufacture of a new electronic circuit, it has been customary to design a wiring pattern corresponding to the circuit and then fabricate a printed circuit board based on the wiring pattern, or to lay wires on a commercially available general-purpose circuit board by hand in a pattern matching the desired circuit. However, the printed circuit scheme is expensive and time-consuming because the wiring pattern cannot be designed without resorting to expert knowledge and special equipment. On the other hand, the commercially available circuit board scheme which needs manual wiring is apt to result in defective soldering and in noise attributable to the arrangement of wires. These limit quality available with a trial electronic circuit. Moreover, because the manual wiring work consumes a long period of time and makes it difficult to fabricate a number of identical electronic circuits.